The oscillator crystal which serves as the frequency standard in a crystal oscillator system must be packaged in vacuum in order to maintain its frequency stability. The vacuum packaging prevents aging brought about by changes of the mass of the resonator due to variations in the amount of adsorbed gas resulting from temperature and pressure fluctuations. By the present state of the art, the crystal is assembled, placed in its package, and the crystal frequency is adjusted by adding or subtracting to the electrodes on opposite sides of the crystal wafer. The adjustment is done in vacuum, and the package is closed after the crystal adjustment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,327 to Snow teaches sealing an oscillator crystal in vacuum and includes the use of thermocompression bonding as the sealing method between the parts of the package. U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,880 to Deutschmann and U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,986 to Kobayashi further teach such packaging.
There is need for a structure and a system whereby the oscillator network can be adjusted and sealed, its oscillator crystal can be adjusted and sealed, and there is still opportunity for adjustment, with the entire structure within a single package, for convenience in handling and conservation of size and weight.